Nanometal
Human forces |portrayedby=CGI |firstappearance=''Godzilla: Project Mechagodzilla'' |lastappearance=''Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle'' }} Nanometal , also dubbed nano-metal, and alternatively, a self-sustaining metal, is an alloy that was created and utilized by Bilusaludo engineers during the films and novels of the ''Ani''''Goji'' continuity. Within the film series, it was used to aid in the construction of Houtua weapons, and prior to that, it was utilized in the construction of Mechagodzilla. In the novel, Godzilla: Project Mechagodzilla, nanometal was used in similar fashions, having been used to provide Gigan with regenerative abilities. History ''Godzilla: Project Mechagodzilla Nanometal was used during Operation Long March, having been injected into Gigan. This provided him with immense healing properties, allowing for swift regeneration and also giving the chance to properly fight against Godzilla. Godzilla would end up destroying Gigan, in the end, however. Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters Mechagodzilla, a Bilusaludo creation, having been constructed with nanometal was briefly seen, as the Bilusaludo around it debated on trying to power it up. Additionally, a piece of nanometal was seen as Metphies and Mulu-elu Galu-gu spoke with each other about Haruo Sakaki's thesis on destroying Godzilla. Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle Following the return to Earth and the discovery of the Houtua, it was revealed their weaponry was fashioned out of nanometal, the same material used to construct their failed mechanical imitation of Godzilla. Galu-gu, the one who proposed the development of nanometal weaponry, took this as proof that the manufacturing plant for the material could be used. Later, the group would reach Mechagodzilla City, where the nanometal was shown to have grown over the 20,000 years its masters had left it alone for, making its own city. Nanometal would be utilized in the creation of the Vultures, and city defenses, and would be controlled by Galu-gu. When Haruo destroyed the command post to Mechagodzilla City, and killed Galu-gu in an attempt to save Yuko Tani, the spread of the material stopped, and the city was destroyed by Godzilla. Function Assimilation properties Nanometal was able to assimilate living beings into its mass, either using them as a means of growth, in the case of Servum, or allowing for added control in the case of the Bilusaludo. This process would involve allowing nanometal to consume the physical body, which, while painful, would keep the user alive, and connected in a hivemind of sorts. It was possible for the body to outright reject assimilation, as Haruo showed, and assimilation was also a potentially deadly process, as seen with Yuko. Energy output Nanometal was able to output a high amount of energy, powering vehicles like the Vulture indefinitely. Regenerative properties Nanometal possesses regenerative properties, enabling creatures like Gigan to survive normally deadly attacks. By the time of ''City on the Edge of Battle, the regenerative properties seemed to have ceased, as attacks by Godzilla prior to the nanometal's destruction weren't met with autonomous repairs. Gallery Godzilla City on the Edge of Battle (2018 film) - Houtua spearhead.png|A Houtua spearhead, constructed of the material. Planet of the Monsters sequel - Mechagodzilla.png|Mechagodzilla, which was constructed with nanometal. Mechagodzilla City.png|Mechagodzilla City, the end result of 20,000 years of nanometal growth. List of appearances Films *''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' **''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' (Manga adaptation) *''Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle'' Novels *''Godzilla: Project Mechagodzilla'' Category:Reiwa era - Weapons